Que me faltó?
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: -Dime Harry... Que hizo ella durante esos meses que no pude hacer yo durante 5años de noviazgo? -Ginny... No se trata de eso... Ademas compartimos muchos momentos juntos y creo que la mayoría fueron felices. -No te lo voy a negar Harry... Pero yo tengo tu pasado y ella te tiene para toda la vida...


_**-**_ _¡Lav! ¡Lav!_ _ **-.**_ _Llamó insistente._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué pasa Gin?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó apareciendo en la habitación que compartían en la universidad._

 _La pelirroja le mostró una carta que tenía en la mano_ _ **.-**_ _Es de Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó sonriendo._

 _Lavender se acercó_ _ **.-**_ _Ábrela_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo de igual manera_ _ **.-**_ _No entiendo porque tardan tanto en formalizar su relación._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Harry no te entiendo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Neville_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué no terminas de pedirle que sea tu novia?_

 _El nombrado veía a lo lejos a Ginny hablar con Lavender, suspiró desviando la mirada._

 _ **-**_ _Espero que no te esté frenando el hecho de que es mi hermana_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Ron_ _ **.-**_ _Mira que ella está emocionada con todo esto y no me perdonaría que por mi culpa no son novios._

 _Harry negó_ _ **.-**_ _No, no es por eso no te preocupes._

 _ **-**_ _¿Entonces?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntaron al unísono Neville y Ron._

 _Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny unos segundos antes de mirar al cielo y cerrar los ojos._

 _ **-**_ _Ginny me gusta_ _ **-.**_ _Afirmó_ _ **.-**_ _Pero… Es solo que… No sé, no es suficiente_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo al final._

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo que no es suficiente Potter?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó molesto el Weasley_ _ **.-**_ _Ya la ilusionaste no puedes hacerle esto._

 _ **-**_ _No estas entendiendo Ron, no es que Ginny no sea suficiente, me refiero a lo que siento por ella_ _ **-.**_ _Le aclaró._

 _ **-**_ _No estás enamorado_ _ **-.**_ _Confirmó Neville._

 _Harry lo miró para después asentir lentamente_ _ **.-**_ _Exacto_ _ **-.**_ _Afirmó_ _ **.-**_ _Si me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado._

 _ **-**_ _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió el pelirrojo_ _ **.-**_ _Lo importante es que te gusta y en tal caso puedes enamorarte con el tiempo._

 _Harry suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _No Ron, no es tan fácil, porque una persona te guste no te asegura que de igual manera te enamores_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró_ _ **.-**_ _Puede que una chica te guste toda la vida pero si no es la indicada simplemente no te vas a enamorar, como puede que llegue una chica de un día para otro y de te enamores de ella en menos de un año, la vida es así._

 _Ron instintivamente desvió su mirada hasta dar con la melena rojiza de Lavender para a los segundos apartarla un poco colorado._

 _ **-**_ _¿Tienes miedo de no enamorarte de Ginny?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó._

 _ **-**_ _Tengo miedo de aceptar formalizar mi relación con Ginny, ilusionarla, incluso ocasionar que ella se enamore de mí y que dentro de unos años me pueda enamorar de alguien más._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Explícame, por favor_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió, Harry la miró sorprendido_ _ **.-**_ _No me veas así, obviamente es tu deporte favorito por eso quiero tratar de entenderlo._

 _Harry sonrió, no pensó que Ginny le pediría alguna vez que le explicara el fútbol tan solo porque era su deporte favorito, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado acercándose hasta donde Ginny, primero la besó y después la levantó para sentarse y decirle a ella que se sentara sobre sus piernas pero de espaldas a él._

 _ **-**_ _Primero que nada se juega entre dos equipos de 11 jugadores_ _ **-.**_ _Comenzó la explicación, Ginny se rio._

 _ **-**_ _Eso lo sé_ _ **-.**_ _Le confirmó._

 _ **-**_ _Si te voy a explicar será todo y con detalles_ _ **-.**_ _Le aseguró sonriendo._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Ginny, me gustas_ _ **-.**_ _La miró_ _ **.-**_ _Me gustas mucho_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _Pero no estoy enamorado de ti._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza_ _ **.-**_ _No importa Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de él_ _ **.-**_ _Me haces feliz con que yo te guste, con que quieras intentarlo, ¿No lo entiendes?_

 _Harry le dio un beso_ _ **.-**_ _¿No entiendes que precisamente por eso es posible que esta relación no salga bien?_

 _Ella sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _¿No crees que pueda enamorarte como yo lo estoy de ti?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Dudas de mí?_

 _Harry sonrió por la determinación en su voz_ _ **.-**_ _No se trata de ti ni de tus dotes Ginny, eres capaz de muchas cosas…_

 _ **-**_ _Entonces deja de poner tantos peros y permítenos ser felices juntos_ _ **-.**_ _Lo besó._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿5 Años y aún no te has enamorado de tu novia?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó burlón._

 _Harry no pudo evitar reírse_ _ **.-**_ _No te burles Malfoy, no es un juego._

 _Draco se puso serio colocándole una mano sobre el hombro_ _ **.-**_ _Tienes razón amigo, lo siento, es solo que… Harry ya son 5 años y es ilógico que no te hayas enamorado._

 _El Potter suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Créeme que yo tampoco entiendo, Ginny es increíble Draco, como es conmigo, como lucha por nuestra relación, no entiendo que me pasa_ _ **-.**_ _Se frotó la cara con frustración._

 _ **-**_ _Hey_ _ **-.**_ _Le apretó el hombro_ _ **.-**_ _Cálmate amigo, si no te has enamorado es por algo_ _ **-.**_ _Harry lo miró_ _ **.-**_ _Sé que sonará mal, pero si eso no ha pasado significa que Ginny no es la mujer indicada para ti._

 _Harry frunció el ceño_ _ **.-**_ _Draco…_

 _ **-**_ _No, espera_ _ **-.**_ _No dejó que lo interrumpiera_ _ **.-**_ _No me estoy basando en el hecho de que nunca me cayó bien el que se volvieran novios, pero es la verdad Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _¿5 años y aun tus sentimientos por ella no han cambiado? Me parece absurdo_ _ **-.**_ _Señaló_ _ **.-**_ _Si el Weasley se pudo enamorar en 4 años y casarse en uno, ¿Por qué tu no?_

 _Harry alzó la cara mirando a Ron bailar en el centro de la pista con su ahora esposa, Lavender Weasley._

 _ **-**_ _Tienes que plantarte bien todo esta relación_ _ **-.**_ _Harry volvió a prestarle atención a su rubio amigo._

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué?_

 _Draco subió la mano hasta agarrarle el cuello_ _ **.-**_ _Presta atención Harry, soy tu mejor amigo y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti_ _ **-.**_ _Le aseguró_ _ **.-**_ _Ron ya se casó, Neville está comprometido con Luna, los gemelos también se van a casar dentro de poco y sabes que estoy pensando pedirle matrimonio a Louisa cuando se casen todos ellos, ¿Entiendes la situación?_

 _Harry lo miró, Draco bufó._

 _ **-**_ _Ten cuidado si en cualquier momento Ginny te suelta algo de matrimonio._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Por qué crees eso?_

 _ **-**_ _Es lógica, todos a su alrededor se están casando, hasta el tarado de su hermano, ¿No lo entiendes? Ya llevan 5 años, ella puede creer que en cualquier momento le puedes pedir matrimonio después de tantos años de relación._

 _Harry miró a lo lejos a Ginny hablar con su madre entusiasmada._

 _ **-**_ _Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Le insistió el Malfoy._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Para donde me llevas Nev?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó cansado, se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber aceptado ser el padrino de bodas aunque tampoco es como si hubiese podido negarse._

 _ **-**_ _Deja de quejarte Harry, eres peor que una mujer_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó caminando delante que él._

 _Harry rodó los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _¿Sabes que hoy hay jornada de Champions y me la estoy perdiendo por estar aquí contigo no?_ _ **-.**_ _Refunfuñó_ _ **.-**_ _¿En serio no sabes apreciar mi amistad y lo que estoy dejando de ver por ti?_

 _Neville sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Ahora entiendo porque estas tan irritado, pero venga, ves la repetición_ _ **-.**_ _Solucionó_ _ **.-**_ _Eres el padrino Harry así que debes conocer a la madrina, es la mejor amiga de Luna, te gustará, Hermione es agradable._

 _Harry bufó, la madrina de la boda y la mejor amiga de Luna, ya se la podía imaginar, no es que la rubia le cayera mal, para nada, en realidad él fue el primero en hablarle hasta que Neville se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y viceversa y bueno, se van a casar así que sáquenlo por ahí, el punto es que Luna era una persona muy… Hiperactiva, de gustos excéntricos y exóticos así que podía imaginarse que si se trataba de su mejor amiga debía de por lo menos ser la mitad de cómo es la rubia._

 _ **-**_ _Ahí están, ven Harry apúrate_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Neville caminando más rápido._

 _Harry se colocó al lado de Neville solo para apreciar la mujer que se encontraba al lado de la excéntrica rubia y por consecuencia desechar todo lo que pudo imaginar de como seria._

 _ **-**_ _¡Harry!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó la rubia abrazándolo, el Potter le devolvió el abrazo pero sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa castaña que se encontraba detrás de ella la cual pudo distinguir tenía un par de ojos mieles que lo hipnotizaron ya que ella también lo miraba._

 _ **-**_ _Hermione ven_ _ **-.**_ _La llamó la rubia, esta apartó la mirada pero Harry no_ _ **.-**_ _Te presento a Harry Potter y Harry ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga._

 _Harry compuso su mejor sonrisa alargando su mano, Hermione también sonrió, alargó su mano sosteniendo la de Harry, ambos sintieron una pequeña conexión, como una electricidad al momento de tocar sus manos, las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron ligeramente._

 _ **-**_ _Es un placer conocerte Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Harry._

 _ **-**_ _El placer es mío Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Contestó ella._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Escucha, sabes bien como es Luna así que ella quiere ensayos y reuniones tres veces a la semana contigo y con Hermione, ¿Entiendes?_ _ **-.**_ _Le soltó Neville._

 _Harry sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la castaña_ _ **.-**_ _Entiendo, no hay problema, tu dime que días, la hora el lugar y ya._

 _Neville se detuvo con sorpresa_ _ **.-**_ _¿Te sientes bien?_

 _Harry se giró sonriendo_ _ **.-**_ _Claro que si amigo, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _Neville ya llevaba un par de semanas sospechando_ _ **.-**_ _Antes te habías quejado de los ensayos que Luna quería hacer y ahora los aceptas así tan fácil_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos._

 _Harry amplio más su sonrisa_ _ **.-**_ _Las personas pueden cambiar de un día para otro amigo_ _ **-.**_ _Y siguió caminando._

 _ **-**_ _¿Y enamorarse de un día para otro?_ _ **-.**_ _Susurró para sí._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Esto debe ser una broma_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó Neville al ver la escena desde lejos._

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué lo dices?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó Luna a su lado bebiendo desde un pitillo._

 _Neville volteo a mirarla incrédulo_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué, porque?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó alterado_ _ **.-**_ _¡Tan solo míralos!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó señalándolos sutilmente._

 _Luna dirigió su mirada hacia donde Neville señalaba topándose con Harry y Hermione charlando animadamente, ambos reían divertidos, alegres, frescos, a leguas se notaba la química que compartían, como disfrutaban la compañía de ambos._

 _Hermione estaba recostada de una baranda y Harry de pie frente a ella mantenía su brazo derecho apoyado en la baranda y el izquierdo dentro de su bolsillo o apartándole de vez en cuando un mechón rebelde de la cara a la castaña._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué tiene de malo?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _Se nota que se llevan muy bien, cabe decir._

 _ **-**_ _¡Ese es el problema!_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo exasperado, no podía creer que Luna se lo tomara tan a la ligera_ _ **.-**_ _Te recuerdo que Harry tiene novia amor._

 _ **-**_ _¿Y?_ _ **-.**_ _Se encogió de hombros_ _ **.-**_ _Él no la ama_ _ **-.**_ _Acotó_ _ **.-**_ _Además no es como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido con Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _No dejo que la interrumpiera_ _ **.-**_ _Solo están hablando._

 _ **-**_ _Llevan hablando 3veces al día durante 6semanas, ¿Te parece poco?_

 _Luna se giró encarando a su prometido_ _ **.-**_ _¿Te gusta Hermione?_

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó_ _ **.-**_ _¡No!_

 _ **-**_ _¿Ginny?_

 _ **-**_ _¡Tampoco!_ _ **-.**_ _Negó_ _ **.-**_ _Te amo a ti._

 _ **-**_ _Entonces no veo cual es el problema que Harry y Hermione compartan tanto tiempo juntos._

 _ **-**_ _Que se puede enamorar de Hermione_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo pero se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta que no lo decía resignado si no esperanzado._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Harry, ¿Qué está pasando amor?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó preocupada._

 _ **-**_ _Ginny…_ _ **-.**_ _La miró, no era fácil, para nada_ _ **.-**_ _Nada…_ _ **-.**_ _Desvió la mirada._

 _ **-**_ _No me mientas Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Frunció el ceño_ _ **.-**_ _Tampoco me evadas_ _ **-.**_ _Pidió_ _ **.-**_ _Sé que está pasando algo y no me quieres decir_ _ **-.**_ _Afirmó con dolor._

 _Harry la miró_ _ **.-**_ _Si crees que te engañé te recomiendo que quites esos pensamientos de tu cabeza_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo con molestia_ _ **.-**_ _Sabes muy bien que soy incapaz de hacer eso_ _ **-.**_ _La miró frunciendo el ceño._

 _ **-**_ _¿Sabes que el engaño no solo se trata de besar o acostarte con otra persona que no sea tu pareja?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _El engaño también se trata cuando tu pareja piensa en alguien más, cuando prefiere pasar más tiempo con esa otra persona._

 _El ceño fruncido de Harry se relajó visiblemente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos pero Ginny pudo ver reflejado en ellos la culpa._

 _ **-**_ _Ginny…_

 _Esta negó con la cabeza_ _ **.-**_ _Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo, vete ya._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _No sé qué hacer Draco_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo, se encontraba en su oficina, apoyando el antebrazo en el enorme ventanal que daba a la ciudad._

 _El rubio estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio._

 _ **-**_ _Tienes que hacer lo que es debido Harry, no puedes seguir con esto, la que va a salir herida aquí es Ginny, tienes que hacer lo correcto, lo que es mejor para ti y para ella._

 _Harry se giró_ _ **.-**_ _¿Lo correcto?_ _ **-.**_ _Bufó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Lo correcto es terminar con Ginny después de 5años de relación? ¿Lo mejor para ella es que le termine después de todo lo que ella ha luchado por nuestra relación?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Lo mejor para ella o para mí?_

 _Draco se levantó caminando hasta colocarse frente al pelinegro._

 _ **-**_ _La verdad aquí es que tu no la amas_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo con calma, Harry apretó los puños_ _ **.-**_ _Lo sabes tú, lo sabe ella, lo sé yo, lo sabe Neville_ _ **-.**_ _Harry desvió la mirada_ _ **.-**_ _No puedes simplemente amarrarte a una mujer por el simple hecho de todo lo que vivieron durante estos 5años, no puedes tirar tu vida por un abismo tan solo porque ella si está enamorada de ti._

 _ **-**_ _No quiero que sufra_ _ **-.**_ _Susurró._

 _ **-**_ _Eso es inevitable Harry, ya no se puede hacer nada_ _ **-.**_ _Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro_ _ **.-**_ _Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, lo sabemos, incluso creo que ella también lo sabía._

 _Harry se separó de Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello._

 _ **-**_ _¿Estas consciente que no pasaste ni un momento con Ginny en la boda de los gemelos?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó._

 _ **-**_ _Me lo he reprochado como no tienes idea_ _ **-.**_ _Suspiró dándose la vuelta._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué sientes por Hermione?_ _ **-.**_ _La respuesta que Draco necesitaba se la dio el brillo que iluminó los ojos verdes de su amigo al escuchar el nombre de la castaña._

 _ **-**_ _Es increíble_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta_ _ **.-**_ _Es bella, inteligente, alegre, me encanta la obsesión que tiene por los libros, el brillo que adorna sus ojos cuando sabe que es intelectualmente mejor que tú, cuando averigua algo nuevo, su curiosidad a la hora de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, su determinación por hacer el mundo mejor_ _ **-.**_ _Suspiró cerrando los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _No se Draco_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró_ _ **.-**_ _Adoro su cabello_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _La forma de sus rizos, sus ojos, como se vuelven dorados con el brillo, su nariz, su boca_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró a los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de besarla._

 _ **-**_ _Eso es amor hermano, tenlo por seguro, no puedes simplemente sacarla de tu vida por los Weasley_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió esta vez el rubio._

 _ **-**_ _¿Debo tirar por la borda una relación de 5años por los 8meses que llevo conociendo a Hermione?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó aun incrédulo._

 _ **-**_ _No se trata de tirar a la borda una relación de 5años como te haces creer_ _ **-.**_ _Le reprochó_ _ **.-**_ _¿En serio crees que esa relación dio frutos?_

 _ **-**_ _Draco…_

 _ **-**_ _¿Dónde sentiste más química?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó sin dejar que respondiera_ _ **.-**_ _¿Durante estos 5años o durante estos 8meses?_ _ **-.**_ _Lo retó._

 _ **-**_ _Durante estos 8meses…_

 _ **-**_ _He ahí tu respuesta._

* * *

 _Hace ya bastante tiempo que no sabía de ti_

-¿Te sientes preparada? preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Ginny suspiró.-Si… ó no muy segura, Lavender la miró.-Esta bien, no sé, no creo que esté preparada… No creo que llegue a estar preparada ó.

Lavender se acercó hasta Ginny abrazándola con cariño.

 **-** Ya han pasado 3años Ginny **-.** Trató de consolarla **.-** Sé que es difícil pero debes superarlo, no puedes seguir así.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Suspiró **.-** Pero supongo que no lo terminaré de aceptar hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Lavender le acarició el cabello **.-** ¿Estas segura? **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

La Weasley asintió decidida **.-** Es la única manera de que pueda superarlo al fin.

 _Encontrarte de la mano y verte tan feliz_

Harry Potter de ahora 28años de edad entraba al salón de fiestas acompañado de una hermosa castaña, el chico caminaba a su lado, en su rostro una espléndida sonrisa, saludó a los invitados que se encontró en el camino hacia donde estaban los recién casados.

A lo lejos una pelirroja lo divisaba con atención, no podía creer lo guapo que se encontraba, mientras más tiempo pasaba más guapo se ponía, detalló cada parte de su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello azabache un poco manejable, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su nariz puntiaguda, sus labios, su mentón, siguió su recorrido hasta que se topó en la unión de manos que mantenía con la joven a su lado, alzó la mirada observando su rostro sonriente.

 **-** Ginny **-.** Advirtió Lavender en su tono de voz.

 _Mi mundo se cayó, aunque no se me notó_

La pelirroja no entendió la reacción de su amiga hasta que su mirada se topó con el vientre abultado de la castaña que claramente se podía apreciar a través del vestido.

Respiró con fuerza permitiendo que Lavender la ayudara a sentarse en la silla alta de la barra sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de la _prometida_ de Harry.

 **-** 3años Lavender **-.** Dijo por fin apartando la mirada **.-** 3años y ya la embarazó y pidió matrimonio.

Lavender se sentó a su lado haciéndole señas al camarero para que le sirviera dos bebidas.

 **-** Ginny… ¿Segura te quieres quedar? **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Te encuentras bien?Le puedo decir a Ron para irnos.

La Weasley negó con la cabeza, tomó el vaso que el camarero acababa de colocar bebiéndose el trago de un golpe.

 **-** ¿No se supone que estamos celebrando la boda de Malfoy? **-.** Musitó **.-** Bueno, celebremos **-.** Y le hizo señas al camarero para que le sirviera otro trago.

* * *

 **-** ¡Estas radiante! **-.** Exclamó sonriendo **.-** En serio te pinta el embarazo Hermione.

La castaña sonrió **.-** Luna no tienes ni dos semanas que me viste.

 **-** Lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que en estos días estés aún más hermosa y radiante **-.** Aseguró mirándola.

 **-** Gracias Luna **-.** Le contestó **.-** Tu también estas radiante **-.** Le sonrió.

La rubia bufó **.-** Si claro, apenas tengo 4meses y ya estoy estresada, en cambio tú tienes 8meses y sigues como si nada.

Hermione se rio **.-** Venga Luna, ahora es que falta así que deja de quejarte.

La rubia desvió su mirada hacia el trio de hombres un tanto lejos de ellas, Harry, Draco y Neville.

 **-** Harry está feliz **-.** Mas que pregunta, afirmó.

 **-** Como no te imaginas **-.** Le aseguró la castaña **.-** La palabra ''feliz'' le queda corta, esta emocionado **-.** Dijo sobándose la barriga.

Luna sonrió alargando su mano y acariciándole la barriga de igual manera.

 **-** Ya quiero que nazca **-.** Dijo ansiosa **.-** Necesito saber si es una pequeña pelinegra de ojos mieles o una castaña de ojos verdes.

 **-** Ya falta poco así que no te apures **-.** Le pidió sonriendo.

* * *

 **-** ¿La viste? **-.** Preguntó Neville.

Harry suspiró antes de beber de su vaso **.-** Si, está en la barra con Lavender.

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer? **-.** Le preguntó Draco.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** ¿Tienes intención de saludarla?

Harry miró su vaso **.-** ¿Debería? **-.** Preguntó no muy seguro levantando la mirada.

Neville se encogió de hombros **.-** Su relación duró 5años Harry, puede que no haya terminado de la mejor manera pero compartieron muchos momentos, ¿Aun la quieres no?

Harry alzó la mirada hacia la Weasley, Ron se había acercado.

 **-** A pesar de como terminó todo, aun la quiero, fue muy importante en mi vida y si, vivimos muchos momentos juntos, tengo muchos recuerdos a su lado **-.** Afirmó.

Draco se bebió todo el líquido de su vaso **.-** Entonces salúdala, no creo que pase algo solamente porque hagas eso.

Ron sacó a bailar a Lavender dejando sola a la Weasley, Harry dejó el vaso con un camarero que pasaba por ahí comenzando a caminar en dirección a la pelirroja que había sido su novia por 5años.

 _Te acercaste y preguntaste cómo estoy_

 _Te mentí cuando te dije de lo mejor_

 **-** Ginny.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al escuchar la voz a su espalda y reconocerla en el acto, respiró profundo antes de girarse en la silla y encararlo.

 **-** Hola Harry **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Han pasado años desde la última vez.

El chico sonrió de medio lado **.-** Casi 4años **-.** Admitió **.-** ¿Cómo has estado?

 **-** De lo mejor **-.** Contestó con seguridad y sonriendo.

Harry la miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta que no le creía del todo pero prefirió no entrar en detalles y ''creerle''.

 **-** Que bien **-.** Sonrió **.-** me alegro que te esté yendo bien, en serio **-.** La miró **.-** Sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti Ginny.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada de sus ojos verdes y sin querer se posaron en la castaña que seguía hablando con Luna pero ahora se les había unido Louisa.

 _Pero en mi mente pasó_

 _¿Porque es ella y no soy yo?_

5años, la relación de ellos duró cinco largos años y Harry nunca le pidió nada, formar una familia, matrimonio, nada, ni siquiera fue capaz de adoptar un perro, ¿Por qué con ella que apenas llevaban 3años de relación ya le había pedido matrimonio y estaban a la espera de su primer hijo?

 **-** A ti también te ha ido de lo mejor **-.** Afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Harry fue indudable.

 **-** Mejor de lo que creí **-.** Admitió mirándola **.-** Ginny yo…

La pelirroja lo interrumpió alzando una mano y negando con la cabeza **.-** Al final siempre lo supe y tú siempre me lo dijiste.

Se puso en pie acercándose hasta donde Harry, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla derecha, se alzó e inclinó dándole un beso de media luna para después marcharse de ahí.

 _¿Qué Me Faltó?_

 _Para ser la mujer de tu vida_

 **-** Lavender **-.** Suspiró Ginny mirando por la ventana del carro, le habían pedido las llaves a su hermano para que su cuñada la llevara hasta su casa **.-** ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo?

Lavender no apartó la mirada de la calle y tampoco tuvo necesidad de preguntar a quien se refería Ginny **.-** No se Gin, son totalmente diferentes **-.** Suspiró **.-** Además no se trata de que tenga ella y tu no. **-.** Le aclaró.

La pelirroja bufó **.-** Si claro, 5años con Harry y te aseguro que no fue ni la mitad de feliz que lo es con ella en apenas 3años, se van a casar y a ser padres.

 **-** No creo eso, si Harry no hubiese sido ni un poquito feliz a tu lado dudo mucho que hubiesen durado tantos años **-.** Insistió al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba su amiga.

Ginny no estaba de acuerdo **.-** Que importa ya, solo quisiera saber que me faltó, saber que hizo ella en esos meses que no pude hacer yo durante 5años.

 _Yo tengo tus cartas pero ella tiene tu poesía_

Ginny entró al desolado departamento, había decidido vender el que compartió con Harry así él se lo hubiera dejado, le sería imposible vivir ella sola en ese espacio tan grande e impregnado de todos los recuerdos que vivieron juntos así que con ese dinero se pudo comprar este apartamento más pequeño.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, se quedó ahí de pie observándola, sin saber porque se dirigió hasta su escritorio, de ahí abrió una gaveta de dónde sacó un pequeño cofre, al abrirlo se encontró con todas las fotos que se había tomado con Harry durante su relación, las levantó topándose con las cartas, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, eso era algo que siempre le gustó de él, a pesar del siglo que se encontraban, Harry Potter aún era capaz de enviar cartas.

Las sacó apretándolas contra su pecho, esas cartas eran importantes para ella, Harry se las había enviado cuando estudiaban, mucho antes de formalizar la relación, eran las únicas que tendría de él y las que contenían todo lo que una vez sintió por ella.

Se preguntó cuántas cartas le habría escrito a… Hermione, pero después se rio de ocurrencia, no era necesario que le escribiera cartas cuando vivían juntos y la veía todos los días pudiéndole decir lo mucho que la… Lo mucho que la ama.

* * *

 **-** Harry… **-.** Se arrodilló detrás de él en la cama, pasó sus manos por su pecho abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a ella tanto como su barriga le permitía.

 **-** Dime amor **-.** Le contestó besándole la palma de la mano.

 **-** ¿Aun sientes algo por Ginny? **-.** Le preguntó suavemente **.-** Te lo pregunto porque hoy la viste después de tantos años.

 **-** No te voy a negar que aun la quiero **-.** Afirmó **.-** Pero no de la misma manera, la quiero como amiga, como la persona con la que compartí 5años de mi vida.

Hermione se movió hasta colocarse a su lado obligando a Harry a subir una pierna en la cama para quedar frente a ella, la castaña le apartó mechones de la cara.

 **-** ¿Por qué yo Harry? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** Si tenías 5años con ella, ¿Por qué le terminaste y me escogiste a mí? **-.** Lo miró **.-** No me malinterpretes **-.** Le pidió **.-** Te amo con mi vida y agradezco como no tienes idea que me hayas elegido, pero es que tengo curiosidad.

 _Que no te di para que te quisieras quedar_

 _Escogieras mis manos en las noches frías_

Harry le besó las manos antes de inclinarse y besarla suavemente pero con amor en los labios.

 **-** A mí siempre me gustó Ginny **-.** Confesó **.-** Siempre, desde que estábamos estudiando, pero sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, solo me gustaba, incluso ese hecho me hizo dudar de aceptar formalizar una relación con ella **-.** La miró **.-** Ginny me convenció de que seriamos felices juntos y que se encargaría de enamorarme mientras estuviéramos juntos **-.** Bajó la mirada hasta la barriga de su prometida acercando una mano y acariciándola **.-** 5años juntos y no fui capaz de enamorarme de ella **-.** Alzó la mirada viendo sus ojos castaños **.-** Hasta que llegaste tú y con tan solo una mirada hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Con tan solo una sonrisa hiciste que no dejara de pensar en ti.

Se aceró volviéndola a besar hasta que se separó de ella sonriendo al sentir a su pequeña moverse.

 **-** No sé, simplemente fue amor a primera vista **-.** Finalizó **.-** Te amo.

 **-** Y yo a ti **-.** Dijo acercándose y besándolo.

* * *

 _No sabía del fútbol pero aprendí por ti_

 _Aposté por nuestro amor y al final perdí_

 **-** ¡Outside! **-.** Gritó a todo pulmón.

Lavender y Angelina la miraron sorprendidas e impresionadas por semejante grito que pegó.

En la pantalla del televisor se pudo apreciar como el árbitro principal alzaba el brazo y pitaba el fuera de lugar que Ginny antes había visto o _gritado_.

 **-** ¡Bien arbitro! **-.** Siguió gritando.

Lavender suspiró, Angelina le estaba peinando el cabello, se encontraban justo detrás del sillón donde Ginny estaba sentada pegando gritos al televisor.

 **-** No sabía que a Ginny le gustara tanto el futbol **-.** Exclamó Angelina.

 **-** Es el deporte favorito de Harry **-.** Explicó.

Angelina mostró una sonrisa torcida **.-** Ah, entiendo ahora.

 **-** Si… **-.** Suspiró nuevamente Lavender.

 **-** ¿Por lo menos el equipo está ganando? **-.** Preguntó mirando al televisor.

 **-** No **-.** Respondió Lavender al ver el marcador.

Angelina se resignó.

* * *

 _Te ofrecí mi corazón_

 _Pero eso no te bastó…_

 **-** _Harry entiendo tus motivos_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo con la voz quebrada_ _ **.-**_ _Pero no te precipites_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió_ _ **.-**_ _Podemos resolver esto, son 5años de relación, no unos meses_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió._

 _Harry suspiró cansado, miró a Ginny para armarse de paciencia, ella no tenía la culpa._

 _ **-**_ _¡Te amo!_ _ **-.**_ _Le gritó_ _ **.-**_ _Por favor…_ _ **-.**_ _Se le tiró encima abrazándolo_ _ **.-**_ _Por favor no me dejes Harry, te prometo que podemos salir adelante, que podemos revolverlo, solo hay que hablarlo._

 _Harry la tomó de la cintura separándola lentamente de su cuerpo._

 _ **-**_ _Ginny por favor_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió él_ _ **.-**_ _Yo entiendo tus sentimientos, me los has demostrado desde el primer momento, pero no fue suficiente, no pude enamorarme de ti, lo siento, en serio no quería que pasara esto, pero en el corazón no se manda_ _ **-.**_ _La miró_ _ **.-**_ _El mío le pertenece a alguien más._

 _Hice lo mejor que pude para mostrarte_

 _Que en mis brazos si podías tú quedarte_

* * *

 **-** ¡Apúrate Harry! **-.** Gritó Hermione desde el cuarto.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación con un enorme bol lleno de cotufas, los refrescos descansaban en la mesita al lado derecho de su _esposa_ , admiró la escena en su cama, Hermione sentada en forma de indio con su pequeño Matías sobre sus piernas vistiendo un body con el escudo de su equipo favorito de futbol, a su lado su pequeña Isabella de 3años con la camisa del equipo puesta al igual que su madre y él.

Se aceró sentándose al lado de su princesa colocándole el bol frente a ella para que comiera, Isabella era la viva imagen de Hermione pero sus ojos eran verdes con matices dorados o viceversa, dependiendo de la hora que se los vieras.

 **-** Día de Champions en familia **-.** Dijo Harry inclinándose hacia Hermione para besarla.

 **-** Mejor imposible **-.** Le contestó ella al separarse.

* * *

 _Que hizo ella dímelo_

 _Que no supe hacerlo yo…_

 _ **-**_ _Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Acepta a Harry James Potter como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _La castaña observó a Harry a los ojos, sonrió colocándole el anillo_ _ **.-**_ _Acepto_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo con firmeza, Harry sonrió._

 _ **-**_ _Harry James Potter, ¿Acepta a Hermione Jane Granger como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _ **-**_ _Acepto_ _ **-.**_ _Contestó seguro de sí mismo colocándole el anillo._

 _ **-**_ _Los declaro marido y mujer_ _ **-.**_ _Los vio_ _ **.-**_ _¡Lo que Dios une, que no los separe el hombre!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó el padre_ _ **.-**_ _Puede besar a la novia._

 _Harry sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarla hoy, mañana y siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe._

 _Yo tendré tu pasado, mil historias contigo…_

 _Pero ella te tiene para toda la vida…_

* * *

Les quiero confesar que… siento una pequeña…. Pequeñísima obsesión con esa canción xD Jajaja dejando a un lado el hecho de AMO a Ha*Ash 3 desde la primera vez que escuché esa me gustó muchísimo y mi mente comenzó solita a recrear la historia… Aunque si les soy sincera no me convenció mucho, siento que le faltó algo o no sé, pero aquí se las dejé y espero que a ustedes si les guste que es lo importante.


End file.
